Intertwined
by hm8luver
Summary: Casey, and Derek Parents Never, met but they go to the Same school, Thier English Class, is going on a Dinner Cruise, With Derek and Sam drooling allover Kendra, what will Casey and Emily do, about, that. DaseySemily
1. Chapter 1

The Arrival

Casey's Diary

July 20, 2007

Today is finally the, Day. The day I Casey MacDonald, am Going on a Dinner Cruise, with my Entire English Class. Including Derek. You know I wish he would notice me a bit more, but no he is too busy Chasing after Kendra. She's Skinny Blond, Whatever. Yet Sam and Derek don't have the right Sense to stop, liking her. Correction, Obsessing over her, it bugs me so Much. Kendra doesn't even like them At all, I mean she sort of likes Derek but not really, Uggh I hope this night turns out okay. 4:55 OMG, I better get ready!!!!!

Derek's Journal

July 20, 2007

Tonight is going to be so awesome. I mean the Entire English Class is going on a Dinner Cruise. Yeah Kendra is Even going. Man she is so Hot!!!! Skinny, Blonde, did I mention Hot!!!!! Well I heard from Max, that Sam and I were Supposedly Suppose to kiss, her Man, I am so Nervous. Not that I should be I mean I am Derek Venturi. But Still, I wonder, if is a Total Blatant Lie. I sure hope not, well I got to go get ready, okay Bye.

Casey's POV

I am finally here, but my Aunt Liz, is Taking forever. Yeah My mom said she should come, but whatever. Finally I walk up to my English Class, I hadn't even said hi to Emily and BAM!!! Derek pops into my face.

"Hey Casey how do you post a Video on _You Tube_?" Derek Just Blurted out

"Umm, you go to _Upload_, and Type stuff in." I said, A little Shocked he would even talk to me.

"Oh okay." Derek said and Walked Away.

That was so weird, Derek never really talks to me, and especially about _You Tube_!!! This was so weird, I needed to tell Emily. I walked up to Emily, and she looked Really Pretty. Red and Black Dress, from _Hollister. _Also she had Straightened her hair, But it looked really nice and you could tell it was professionally done. I tapped her on the Shoulder, she turned around, and she just Screamed. At first I started Freaking out…Maybe I had a Zit on my face or Something. But no she was just screaming because of how, good I looked. And I did look good, But Kendra Probably Looked Better.

"Casey, you look amazing!!!!!" Emily Slightly Yelled

"Shhh….But I do don't I?" I replied

"Yeah, and what about me huh?" Emily Asked

"You Awesome, too!!!!" I told her

"Yeah, but too Bad, Kendra has the Guys Drooling all over her, and Derek and Sam won't even notice, us, unfortunately." Emily sadly Said

"That is exactly what I was thinking, until, Derek Came up to me."

"Really what did he say?!?!?!?!"

"Well, he sort of just looked at me for a second, and then he asked me how to upload a video on _You Tube._"

"Well what did you say?"

"Well that's exactly what I told him, I told him how to post a Video."

"I hope this all works out." 

"Me too."


	2. Smile for The Camera

Smile for the Camera

**By, that way you guys, I know, I just put his Story up this morning, but after the great reviews I decided, to post the second, chapter up. Okay, So in this chapter, Amber is Kendra's Back-up friend. Okay like you know in **_**Hannah Montana**_** Amber And Ashley, how Ashley is sort of Amber's Back-up friend this is like that. Okay I hope you Enjoy!!!!!**

Derek's POV

"Hey Sam." Derek Yelled

"What's up D?" Sam Replied

"Nothing much, but something kind of weird happened."

"Dude what happened?"

"Well when I saw Casey, I just Went up to her, and Asked , her a stupid Question, about _You Tube_."

"How stupid can a question, about _You Tube_ be?"

"I asked her how to post a Video an….."

"…but dude you have an Account. Wait, so you don't know how to post a video?"

"No, I don't."

"Oh, well I just thought th….."

"Look, there's Kendra, and she looks So, Beautiful."

"Yeah, dude she is."

"Wow, which one of us is going to kiss her first?"

"Kiss!?!?!?!?!?"

Casey's POV

"Hey Emily, I just called my Aunt Liz, and she said, that she's already on the boat how she did that I have no Idea, bu……" Casey said, after she had gotten off her cell phone

"Hey Casey?" Emily said

"Huh?"

"Look who's here?"

"Who?" Turns around to see, Kendra, with Amber following her every step  
"Great, not she is here, and she looks gorgeous."

"Yeah, I know, that blue top with that black skirt is….actually kind of hideous."

"You know your right, it is. Just don't tell Kendra, that She'll die."

Kendra's POV

"Hey Amber?" Kendra Asked

"Yes Kendra?" Amber Answered

"My outfit is awesome right?"

"Well Duh of course it, is"

"But I mean is it better than Casey's and Emily's?"

"Well, I don't know, I'm not a Fashionista."

"Pfft, I know that, but, is it nicer, than Casey and Emily's dresses?"

"Yes, it is."

"Okay good."

Casey's POV

"Okay so, what are we going to do about, all of this?" Casey asked Emily

"All of what? There is no point in Trying, to get Sam and Derek to like us if they are already drooling, after Kendra." Emily Said Super Sad, like on the verge of crying

"What are you talking about? This is not the Emily, I know, and love. They Emily Davidson I know, stands up for what she believes, in."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry everything will work out, I hope."

_**Photographer: Picture Time!!!!**_

_Picture is taken_

Whoo-hooooo!!!!!!! Yeah!!!!!!

**I do not own **_**Life with Derek!!!! But I wish I did.**_


	3. Do I have to sit here

_**Do I have to sit here?**_

Once we had taken the picture, we all boarded the boat. Inside, the boat we were all given Apple Cider. It was the closest thing to wine they would give us "teens." I sat down, and then all of a sudden Derek sat in front of me. This was so weird, I mean, Uggh I didn't know what to think anymore.

"Hey Casey." Derek asked

"Hey Derek." I said

"Oh my Gosh, why do I have to sit here?"

"Oh, umm I am going to go sit with Emily, umm yeah." I said on the verge of Crying

All I could feel from that point on was my heart sinking. Did Derek really not want to sit next to me? I bet if it was Kendra he wouldn't have said anything. Why doesn't Derek like me?

"Hey Casey, why are you crying?" Emily asked concerned

"Derek doesn't like me, I give up." Casey responded and started walking away

"Casey?!"

"What?!"

"Casey what happened to the girl that told me, to never give up, and to keep fighting for what you believe in, which in this case is Sam and Derek."

"Well that girl that told you that must not have been in her right mind."

"Casey!?"

"Leave me alone." Casey said and walked away.

_**Emily chased after Casey, as she was running up the stairs to the second level of the boat.**_

Kendra POV

"Hey Amber, why don't we sit with Sam's Sisters, Alyssa and Jasmine?" Kendra Asked Amber.

"Are you serious?" Amber said

"Yes I am, maybe we can have a little fun with this."

"Whatever you say Kendra." Amber said

_**Kendra and Amber walk towards the Table where Sam's Sisters were sitting.**_

"Hey you guys what's up." Kendra asked

"Hey Kendra what are you doing here?" Alyssa Asked Kendra

"I paid to get on the boat, and I am in your English class Duh!"

"No I mean, here at this Table?"

"What I can't hang out with you guys—girls."

"Uhh okay." Alyssa and Jasmine responded in unison.

Derek's POV

Why did Casey leave the table? I mean when I said, "I can't believe I have to sit here." I meant the window, not her. I hope I didn't hurt her feelings. When I saw Casey running upstairs, I knew I should stay away but, what if I was the one that caused it? When I was going to go talk to Casey I bumped into Emily.

"Hey Derek, now is really not a good time." Emily said

"Okay just tell me this, am I the one that caused the problem?"

"Yes." Emily said and went to find Casey.

_**With that Derek went to go sit down.**_

Emily's POV

After I talked to Derek, I went to go find Casey. She was sitting at a small table just watching the water pass by the boat.

"Hey Casey."

"Hey Emily."

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Alright well I just wanted to tell you that Derek in his own way sort of wanted to apologize for the thing he said to you, which actually I still don't know, what he said to you that was so heartbreaking."

"He did. Well he should I mean he really said, "I can believe I have to sit here." When I was sitting right in front of him."

_**At this point Casey Started to cry again.**_

"It's Okay Emily lets go back and sit down; I should go check on my Aunt Liz anyways."

_**Hey you guys I just wanted to tell you that I will be putting Sam's point of View up soon but I just had to put his up first. I hoped you enjoyed.**_


End file.
